Invisible
by chidorisagara
Summary: -¿Qué le pasa…a la enana?-preguntó con una mini sonrisa.-esta llorando-¿Dónde esta?-al lado tuyo… "los lazos aun  están conectados"


Que despedida tan mediocre ¿no ichigo?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, el reflector de la luz me cegaba un poco, pero las miradas de mis cuatro amigos tapaban la intensidad. Ishida, Sado, Rukia e Inoue me miraban con una sonrisa, no entendía que diablos pasaba, mi mente rápidamente me lo recordó, la batalla había llegado a su fin.

_Kurosaki-kun!-Orihime grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_¿eh? Esta es…¿mi casa?-pregunto el joven notablemente sorprendido.

_si-contesto la morena con una sonrisa leve.-estuviste durmiendo durante un mes-relato con tranquilidad.

_un mes…-murmuro sin poder creérselo-entonces…¡mis poderes!-grito tocándose el pecho con una mano.

Rukia lo miro tristemente…"Ichigo"

_escuchamos a Urahara, y parece que perdiste tus poderes…como shinigami.

Él la miro, indudablemente esto daba a conocer un gran cambio, ella se mostraba tan triste y sufrida que no entendía el motivo de sus acciones.

_oh…entonces lo escucharon, supongo que tengo que renunciar a mi puesto de shinigami.

_la primera fase trae consigo un intenso dolor, perdida de la consciencia y revierte el flujo del tiempo que tu cuerpo experimento ¿tu cabello se ha vuelto mas corto no es así? No es porque nosotros lo hallamos cortado…-hizo una leve pausa-es porque has perdido tus poderes de shinigami hasta se punto, en el segundo nivel tu reiatsu restante se estabiliza y vuelves en si.

Espero para estudiar sus reacciones, pero él solo no se movía.

_en el la parte final…tu poder espiritual restante desaparecerá completamente.

_oh, lo supuse-¿Por qué, porque hacia como si nada importara.

_n…¿no estas sorprendido?-pregunto confusa.

_nah…sabia que esto podría pasar-su mirada se ensombreció-¿…puedo salir?

Ya fuera de la casa, mire los edificios que me rodeaban, no puedo sentirlo, ningún reiatsu, escuche un paso detrás y la vi, con la misma mirada desolada.

"incluso el de Rukia… esta desapareciendo lentamente"

_esta en nuestra despedida, ichigo-trato de disfrazar lo mejor posible su voz, mostrando una sonrisa lastimera, preocupada, llena de sentimientos.

_eso parece-murmuro sin poder creérselo.

_¿que? No te pongas tan triste…aunque no seas capaz de verme yo puedo continuar haciéndolo-dijo burlona

_¿que? Escuchar eso no me hace para nada feliz.-respondió con una mano en la cabeza, involuntariamente sus pasos se acercaron, quedando frente a frente.

De a poco las partículas del traje de Rukia iban desapareciendo frente a los ojos de Ichigo, con las manos en los bolsillos no pudo evitar sentirse vació, la enana, estaba desapareciendo frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer nada.

_dile a todos…que les deseo lo mejor.

_esta bien…-contesto cabizbaja, le dolía el pecho.

Él le sonrió tristemente.

Ella lo miro de la misma forma, pero no dejo que las lágrimas invadieran su rostro.

_adiós, Rukia…

Miro al frente nuevamente, ahora solo veía lo edificios, ella ya no estaba.

_gracias-miro el cielo azul.

Rukia no pudo soportarlo, los demás seguían viéndola, y ella ya no pudo retener las traicioneras lagrimas que surcaban su pálido rostro, estaba llorando sin ningún quejido, sintiéndose realmente mal.

_Kuchiki-san-él oyó el susurro de la chica, la miro confundido con la misma tristeza de antes-no te pongas así.

_¿que le pasa…a la enana?-pregunto con una mini sonrisa.

_esta…llorando-murmuro Ishida sintiéndose incomodo, era una situación tan anormal e inesperada que no sabia que decir.

_¿que? Kuchiki Rukia llorando, lastima que no puedo verla.-otra vez la amargura volvió a sus palabras. Rukia lo miro impactada, se sentía tan mal, "soy invisible para mi persona mas importante, para mi nakama"

_tan frío como siempre Kurosaki-reprocho Ishida.

_tsk! A la enana no hay que darle importancia, solo alimentaremos su ego.

_¿es todo lo que tienes para decir descerebrado?-pregunto encogiéndose en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza en ella, sus sollozos se hicieron débiles.

_Kuchiki-san no esta bien kurosaki-kun-transmite Orihime con tristeza.

_bien-dice en voz baja-¿Dónde esta?-le pregunta a los presentes.

_al lado tuyo-contesta Ishida.

_no quiero escucharlo…parece que le importa poco que me aleje de él, que no lo ayude para nada, si se siente libre que no me hable!-grito con furia.

_estoy escuchándote tonta…-respondió él-no te veo, pero te escucho aun.

Rukia alzo su cabeza, con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, ¿Por qué estaba tan débil frente a él? Era solo una despedida, nada más.

Ichigo con lentitud, dirigió su mano hacia donde provino la voz, con gentileza apoyo su mano sobre donde suponía que estaba la cabeza de la chica, manteniéndola firme en lo que para él, era el mismo aire.

_no seas idiota, pronto recuperare mis poderes.-prometió con una sonrisa calida.

Rukia sonrió complacida, se irguió e Ichigo saco su mano de donde estaba.

_voy al frente shinigami-bromeo el chico.

_no soy shinigami…soy Kuchiki Rukia, espero no lo olvides.-contesto.

"los lazos aun están conectados"

Hola a todas/os: el capitulo del manga lo leí hoy a la mañana y lo acepto, llore como magdalena, rápidamente después de leerlo me puse a hacer el fic, no lo pude evitar, leí que ya hay algunos de este tema, pero no son como el mío, así que no es plagio ;)

Realmente estoy triste, ¿Cómo tite pudo hacer algo así? Espero que en la nueva temporada esto se arregle. Saludos!


End file.
